Ronnie .G. Ren
Ronnie .G. Ren is the Navigator for the Soul Pirates. He was also fomrally Vice Admiral for the Marines. Apperance Ren is quit a muscular person. He normaly wears a black suit with the cape/jacket with justice on the back. Ren has a medium brown afro and a goatee. He has light green eyes but normaly wears shades over them. Personality Ren is a quite calm person. Eventhough he is acalm it seems that he has made himself into a great leader seeing the fact that he has been able to rise to Vice Admiral in the MARINES. On top of this it seems ren thinks he is kinda funny and enjoys seeing others enjoyment. Ren is someone who likes justice in the world so to see others happy make him happy. Relationships Crew Ren seems to be quite casual with the crew. He regonizes the fact that Shadow is the Captian. He also sees the crew as a disfunctional family and quite enjoys it. Friends No friends have been reveald thus far for Ren. It is completely possible that he has friends in the MARINES seeinf that he was a vice admiral in the marines. MARINES Ren's relation ship with the MARINES seems to be on okay grounds. He didn't seem to want to kill them when they tried to take him in after he became wanted. It hasn't been revealed if he had any enemies or friends in the MARINES. Enemies Thus far Ren has only delcared 1 enemie and that is the world government. He dosn't agree with the way they run things. It can also be assumed that any unjust person could be considered a minor enemie to Ren since his goal is too bring Justice to everyone in the world. Family Thus far no family has been revealed for Ren. Abilities and Powers Ren has showed that he has mastered the six powers also known as Rokushiki it has been confirmed that he has also mastered Rokuogan. He has yet to use it though but it can be assumed that he hasn't since he hasn't been in a life or death situation. History Chapter 1: Rising up Ren first shows up eating at the Baratie and incouters Shadow. After confirming he is a pirate they have a big fight. It ends with ren winning and taking the soul pirates prisoners. After they set sail fo Shell Island a mail bird drops off wanted posters and reveals that Ren is wanted for 200,000,000. A unknown woman shows up and explains tha the world government has declared his a criminal because they screwed up and put books about ponaglifs on his boat and it woul be easier to declare him wanted then to chance it . After taking out his MARINE crew he joins the soul pirate to help with his goal. Ren agrees to become the Navigator and after leaving Syrup village once again demonstraighs his staingth as he hits a cannon ball back at a ship who fired it. He dose this by using one of the six powers and splitting the cannon ball in half and then lauching it back. Chapter 2: Lost The crew starts off by making their was to Louge town after an ecounter with Smoker the crews bounties are revealed. The crew then hurrys to their ship and sets sail for revers mountain. After Arrival on reverse montain they meet a unknown person who is later t relvealed to be Subete Shīzu. He some how causes their ship to fly by trowing it with some sort of force into the south blue. He beleives he took care of them. After they land they gain two crew members right after each other. First Kagura shadows older sister then a temporary one Rika an old friend of shadows. Ren seems to have a chrush on Kagura. The crew then enters moon crest were they once again gain another crew mate. She is a musician named Alice. After dealing with the problem there they continue twords Rikas home town and are forced to go through the grand line due to what Shīzu did. Chapter 3: Four No More They decide to stop at an island in the grandline were some of the crew is declared unworthy. and shadow is trown into a large fight of 1 vs. 500. After defeating them all the crew gains a historian Juliet and her four year old daughter Kisa. After arrival on The Furudes house Ren fights with a Kingsman Knight in an unshown battle. Major Battles Vice Admiral Ren vs. Shadow Ren vs. Kingsman knight (Unshown) Filler Battles Ren vs. Swimmer Pirates (wasn't really a battle he beat them with 1 kick) Trivia *Ren is the oldest member of the Soul Pirates *Ren has the hot's for Shadows older Sister Related Articles *The Soul Pirates *Kay *Sophie *Shadow *Kagura *Alice *Juliet *Kisa *Af-Ro Pirates *MARINES *Rokushiki Category:The Soul Pirates Category:MARINES